


THE BIG BAD FANFIC

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Nazis, Racism, Rape, Sexism, Sexist Language, and femenism, and there is some sexism, just very offensive, the r word is used, very offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I truied so hurd and i get so fat in end it not even fatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BIG BAD FANFIC

A espeon was sitting in some grass and then she see boy and he is a digglet and girl espeon think "I like that" and so she go and shove digglet up her pussy and digglet is screaming "rape rape, rape rape" but none stop Espeon and Espeon say "lol wtf guys like sex fuck you" and her vagina swallows him whole. Espeon hated men, Espeon was a femminazi, her name was R-Espeon and the R standed for racist but it sounded stupid so she changed it to "sexist" S-espeon and she didn't like the R cause it sounded like "retard" and that was dumb and Espeon said "I'M NOT RETARDED" and a lot of pokemon got offended and killed Espeon. The lesson is there is no lesson.


End file.
